Mirage Me This
by xScenex
Summary: Rape, slash. AU. Young!SnapeGoth!Harry. Harry's thrown back in time after violent events occur with his cousin. There, he meets a young, naive Snape, and their feelings for each other begin to grow. Catch: No one else can see Harry, except for Snape.SSHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies.**

* * *

A/N: This story is a Goth!Harry story. Don't like it, don't read it. It was a request for a friend, so I'm writing it for her. I don't expect much applause for it, so don't feel the need to review unless you want to. THIS IS SLASH. Feel the need to criticize, or applaud. Flames will be tolerated. This story was written a while back, up until about the middle where I stopped. Actually, I think this story was written a few months after I started writing my other story, Seasons Change. Thus, I went back and revised, but it's still a bit etchy. I just didn't want to spend much time on this anymore, since it's not one of my main goals.

This is a fast moving, mature story. Their attraction will happen quickly, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry. I'm just making this story go as fast as possible. This is terribly cliche, too, I think.

Warnings: Rape, violence, Slash, and other mature stuff. Not quite sure what all of it is yet. So just stay tuned.

Full Synopsis: Goth!Harry, Young!Severus. Harry Potter had changed over the summer after Sirius died. Wearing black was an every day thing, as was the ring in his lower lip. Dudley and his gang, thinking he was nothing but trouble, decided they'd 'show' him a 'lesson' one night. After they beat and raped him, Harry soon finds himself back in time with a younger version of his Potions Professor, Snape. There's a catch to it all though - No one else can see him but Severus Snape. Or, at least at first no one else can't. Read as Severus and Harry find things about themselves that are more alike than either could ever imagine, and love begins to form a bond. But what will happen when others begin to see him? Parties, dancing, and sexual situations ahead.

* * *

Mirage Me This

By: xScenex

Chapter One

* * *

Harry found himself running down the dark roads, the hideous laughter following behind and around him. He couldn't stand the sound - the loud, riotous billows and the great roar from the motorcycle engines as they circled around him, cutting him off in all directions as he tried to veer off. 

It hadn't been that long since the gang had found Harry at a nearby park. He had been minding his own business, thinking about what was going to happen now that Dumbledore was dead, when he had felt their presence before they were in his view. They had been spying on him for only God knew what reasons.

They had teased him mercilessly until he threatened them, which in return, he received threats - and now he was paying for it.

He could feel his body shake in ever rising fear as a shiny red motor bike flew in front of him at an alarming speed. He had to stop suddenly, but at the same time, was forced to sidestep far to the right to avoid being hit by another black bike. To the side was a small alleyway, which he ran through, hoping that it ended somewhere. But when he reached the end, a tall stone wall stood looming above him. It only took him half a second to realize he was blocked in.

"Potter's getting scared," someone laughed as obvious sweat rolled down Harry's face and neck, making his long black hair stick to his forehead. He couldn't discern who had said the previous sentence, but he wasn't about to look behind him to find out. "Hey, Big-D, what should we do now that Goth Boy is cornered?"

"I never liked him," 'Big-D' answered wickedly, his voice laced with venom. "I think we should show him a good lesson. He hasn't had one in a long time."

Harry turned around franticly upon hearing his cousin say those words. He was completely outnumbered, and he wasn't about to use magic in front of half a dozen muggles unless it was absolutely necessary. The boy franticly searched for a way out of the trap - and spotted a place between two of the smaller cronies, just big enough for his tiny frame to squeeze through. He took a deep breath and ran forward, hoping to dislodge himself from the group to find his way back on the street.

He was almost there when something slammed painfully into his shoulder blades, causing him to fall forwards with a loud cry.

He landed heavily on his arms, scraping them against the ground. That pain wasn't as bad as that in his back, which came in sharp, unexpected waves. A wet, sticky substance clung his shirt to his body, and he feared that it was his own blood.

"Where do you think you're going, Freak?" Dudley, his cousin, asked bitterly and Harry only had enough time to look at him through the curtain of black bangs in his eyes before something heavy collided with his stomach.

He bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling out.

"He's not even crying like he used to," said one of the other boys in annoyance.

"Maybe you should try harder," another answered. "like _this_."

The next blow came to his lower back. The impact jerked his body awkwardly to the left, and a loud yelp escaped his lips that trembled at the pain.

"That's more like it," Dudley grinned.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to get up but a foot held him pinned to the ground. He could hear the jeering above him as the others cheered on whoever it was holding him down.

"What's the matter Goth Boy? Can't stand someone standing up against you?"

"Bugger off," Harry found himself growling in hate, his fear ebbing away as the anger filled his veins.

There were a few 'ohs' of challenge. Harry gritted his teeth together, the ring on his lower lip cutting into his gums as his lips pursed in annoyance.

"What was that?" came the angered reply. He had a vague idea that the kid challenging him was the Polkins' boy.

"I said," Harry lashed out maliciously, "Bugger off."

He expected the next blow, so it wasn't as bad as the sudden ones. He found himself being repeatedly kicked in every and all places of his body, except for his face. After his body numbed in pain, it wasn't so bad, he realized.

That is, until he felt a heavy weight solidly push against his lower torso.

In alarm, his eyes snapped completely open, fear evident in them. The sight that met him was of one of the boys - a taller, dark skinned one with a bowl haircut. He had straddled Harry's thin waist, his larger body nearly crushing the other boy.

Harry nearly yelped out but a large hand covered his mouth.

"Don't make any noise," someone growled next to his ear, their fowl breath blowing over Harry's flushed face. He shut his eyes tightly, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt a foreboding of something awful about to happen.

"Good," said the boy on top of Harry's body. "Keep him still."

Harry muted his mind out as hands began to roam his body. He couldn't move with half a dozen boys holding him down and another one on top of him. He couldn't even cry out do to the hand over his mouth and the knot in his throat. His wand was out of reach and he felt helpless.

The only noise he made was a distressed, muffled scream as his pants were pulled down roughly minutes later. He couldn't even register what exactly was happening, but he knew that he didn't want it to continue.

Especially when a sharp pain was sent through his body when something hard entered him, and a jerky rhythm of the body over him started. He could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. The disgusting smell of the other boys sweat met him.

Harry lay there for only God knows how long until suddenly, with a loud groan, the boy on top of him stopped moving and got up. Every hand left his body and the gang stood up, still surrounding Harry.

"That was fun," said a pleasured voice from near Harry's feet. He didn't open his eyes - he preferred not seeing the look on the others faces, especially the one that had just violated him.  
"Yeah-" Dudley began sarcastically but was interuppted when a loud piercing noise echoed in the distance. All of the assailants stopped where they were and listened intently.

"Damn, it's the police," Dudley growled out. "I hope no one reported us."

"I'm not staying around to wait and see," said Polkins'.

Soon, a few of the motorbike engines roared to life before skittering away down the street with hurried goodbyes as the noise of the police car grew louder.

Harry felt his aching body being turned around so that he faced the dreary city sky. Dudley's face loomed over him.

"If you tell anyone about this, Freak, you'll regret you were ever born."

Harry watched dully as Dudley quickly jumped onto the back of another boy's bike and the two rode off.

The siren's were getting louder.

Harry groaned loudly, his eyes closing again; but this time in exhaustion from the pain. He doubted that any bones were broken from the early beating, but he was sure to have a lot of bruising for a long time to come, plus a few cuts if not worse. And he was feeling rather sore in his lower body.

"Why can't anything be like it was before?" Harry mumbled in disgust as he tried to sit himself up but collapsed on the ground again, thinking about the times after he had first went to Hogwarts and his cousin was scared to come even a few feet near him.

A dull wind picked up in the small alleyway, causing a few pieces of crumpled up newspaper to skid across the ground.

Harry wasn't fully aware that the siren's, once close, were now fading into a liquid silence and that the previously city-stained night sky was now a clear shade of morning dawn.

He gave a muffled groan once more as one last obvious wave of pain went though his body. Finally, in disgust as his weakness and of what had happened, he lent his head back against the ground, hair falling out of his thin, pallid face and darkness settled thickly on him.

* * *

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON!" 

"Why can't you understand that it isn't my fault?!"

There was shouting.

A thin, ghostly pale boy around the age of sixteen sighed in complete disgust. Once again, his parents were fighting over only Merlin knew what. It sounded, though, as if it were once again about his mother's 'magical' heritage.

Snorting slightly, the boy turned away from the door that sat crookedly in it's frame so that he could look up at his ceiling.

The yellow stained ceiling was dotted in various places from his 'zapping the flies' game. He got tired of it when he was younger, but the spots where his 'zaps' had hit the flies still lingered, even after all those years.

"YOU WORTHLESS--"

The boy, who went by the name of Severus Snape, sat up hurriedly from his bed and made his way to the window of his room, which was streaked with dirt. From what he could tell, the morning sun was beginning to rise, leaving the sky a dark blue color.

He pushed on the latch of the window and swung it open enough for a small body to crawl out of - just enough for himself, in other words.

He didn't want to hear his parents fighting anymore. He'd heard enough of that for the day. He didn't care much about the fact itself, though, except that it bothered him when his father called them 'freaks of nature' and stuff such as that. That was insulting him as well as his mother.  
It wasn't like it was his fault that he was what he was. He hadn't asked for the life he was given. It hadn't been his choice to be born a wizard.

Frail arms pushed a dangerously thin boy out of the window, his shoulder-length black hair being blown around his turned face as the wind caught it.

The drop from the window to the ground wasn't too far, and Severus easily landed on his feet in a small crouch, but he had to jump back up against the wall to avoid tumbling over a semi-naked body under his window.

"What the bloody hell!" he growled out, staring with wide eyes at a boy, just as pale as himself.

He surveyed the boy intensely, taking in the obvious facts that his body was completely bruised, and numerous small cuts bled from his arms and face. The shirt the boy wore was a darker shade of black from the sides and from under and he had a small feeling that there was a worse wound on his back.

He kept his eyes above the waist, willing himself not to stare at the other boy, who had obviously been through something terrible - and it sickened Severus to think that it had all happened under his window...

He worried his lower lip between his teeth, unsure of how to deal with the problem. Should he help the boy? Or get one of his parents? He didn't want to seem childish by getting his parents - Merlin knew he was old enough to handle everything on his own. He was Slytherin, after all, but what was he supposed to do for someone that was hurt?

A small groan met his ears as the boy near his feet shifted slightly, his forehead creased in pain. Severus stared as he turned his head and with undeniable embarrassment, he blushed.

The boy in front of him had to be one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen - with his porcelain skin, full lips, and long dark lashes. His hair was a silky black, darker than even Severus' which was splayed out against the ground and around his face. He had never admitted his sexual preferences at Hogwarts to anyone, but he was sure that a few of his Housemates knew of his liking of boys more than girls.

He saw the small black lip-ring on his lower lip, and the many rings in his ears. He looked like one of those people he'd seen on the muggle streets, usually wearing black and associated with what they called 'the devil'.

Maybe he was a muggle - but what would he be doing all the way out there, near his house?

Severus knelt down, still staring at the boy. He was at a loss of what to do, still. He noted that the boy was shorter than him, even as he was laying down. He was slightly muscular in his upper body, but not overly so. If anything, it looked as if he'd lost weight, since some proportions of his body didn't match the rest.

Sighing slightly and rubbing at his temples, Severus stood again, and was about to start pacing, completely unaware of what danger the boy might be in. It wasn't that he really cared - he just couldn't let someone die, especially if he could do something about it.

He knew all about near-death experiences, thanks.

Before he had taken a few laps around the boy, he felt something grab a hold of his pants leg. Startled, he jumped back, only to realize that the mysterious stranger had woken up and was reaching towards him.

Severus stared at the boy's face again - or, rather his eyes. They were the most startling color of green he'd ever seen. They would rival even Gryffindors' Head Girls eye color. But it was more nerve wreaking to see the boys, because the color was of something he could never forget - the killing curse known as Avada Kedavra.

"Help," the boy rasped out tiredly.

The Slytherin felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. That single plea made him feel as if he'd been placed in a tough situation.

"Please…"

Unsure, Severus knelt down again. "Who are you?"

"H-Harry," he said, his voice slightly strained. His voice was beautiful, even when sounding in pain. The Slytherin shook his head in annoyance. He couldn't let himself think about that stuff.

Severus paused and tried to think rationally. This boy needed help - whether his or someone else's, he needed it.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked slowly and awkwardly. It wasn't every day that he tried to take care of someone.

A small, shaky laugh met his ears. He stared, slightly suspicious, slightly surprised. "I daresay, what's so funny?" he asked dryly.

"You… you look like someone I know," he said with a bit of amusement, even as his face twisted with pain.

How could this boy - Harry - say something like that when his life was in danger? He reminded him of some Gryffindor. Reckless.

"How badly are you hurt?" he repeated, just as dryly as the first time.

Harry tried to sit up, and to Severus' great amusement, the boy blushed brightly when he realized that his clothes were half ripped off.

But his amusement faded when the boy's face paled just as fast as it colored and he wrenched himself to the side and vomited. He had obviously realized something, by the look he had had on his face.

Severus went to stand next to him, wondering how he could comfort someone. He'd never done it before, and had never had the desire to do so. But this stranger had an odd effect on him. It was as if he needed to help him, or something against his will would happen.

"Are you alright?" He asked awkwardly, his voice thick with annoyance at himself. If the boy noticed it, he didn't address it.

Instead, he shook his head in a negative answer. Severus felt a bit stupid now, and unsure. Maybe he was just making things worse. Maybe he should just leave, letting the boy handle himself.

As if hearing his thoughts, Harry reached out to the side, grasping firmly onto the lower hem of Severus' shirt.

"Don't leave me here," he rasped out again, but only because his throat was sore from the acrid bile.

Sighing unsurely, Severus rubbed at his temples. He next spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't know how to help you."

"You don't have to. Just don't leave me here."

He stared. How could the boy say that Severus didn't need to help him? He was obviously hurt, and tired. He had to need some help.

"So you'd rather die?" Severus asked, his voice much colder than he'd wanted it to be. He just couldn't understand this boy.

"That might be a good alternative," the other boy mused slightly, a half smile on his face as he wiped awkwardly at his lips with his arm. He didn't look at Severus. "It wouldn't be the first time I've wished for that. Hell, it might be better if I did."

"How... intriguing." Severus spoke dryly, eyeing the boy. His face was now a greenish shade and his voice was slightly shaky.

Harry shook his head slowly and moved to get up, but just shifting himself to his knees left him winded. Severus couldn't help but smirk. He did need help.

Severus stiffly kneeled down again and snaked one arm around the boys back, gingerly avoiding the darkened area so that he could hold him up somewhat. Harry sent him a grateful look and was able to stand the rest of the way on his own. As embarrassed as he was with himself for helping someone so obviously, he couldn't find any alternative.

He realized that it was going to be a bit of a problem getting this stranger into his house without his parents seeing him. But it was worth a try, right?

Shaking his head slightly to himself, Severus started walking with Harry limping next to him.

By the time they had gotten to the back door of Severus' small house, Harry was completely out of breath. He hid it well, but the Slytherin was completely aware of his chest rising and falling raggedly and quickly. He was surprised by how quiet his breathing was though; but the main giveaway of it all was how his eyes were clenched shut tightly.

Severus stared for a second before turning the knob to the back door slowly. He poked his head inside for a few seconds and saw that no one was in the kitchen. Breathing in a sigh of relief, he kicked it open quietly and awkwardly led himself and Harry into the dimly lit room.

Before Severus could lead the other boy out into the hall towards his room though, more yelling picked up from the room over - and it was coming closer.

"Bugger," Severus snarled. He didn't want his parents walking in and seeing the green-eyed stranger. Especially if they were still fighting.

"You filthy wench," he could hear his father cursing his mother.

She shrieked back at him, but her words were hardly audible over her sobbing. Severus' face became a mask of nothing. He knew what he had done to her. It wouldn't be the first time he'd beat her into tears.

Before he could think or do anything further, a tall figure of a man came into view from the side door. He grimaced when he spotted Severus and Harry.

Severus froze. He knew that his father wouldn't take too well to strangers in his house. Especially if they associated with Severus himself. He felt his throat go dry and his face became defiant.

He wouldn't let his father kick Harry out before he could get help. He'd make sure to that.

Even if it caused him to face the wrath of his father - he was willing to do it; just for that one boy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this, Sara! I'm taking care to revise it well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: There's some definite OC-ness in this story. Of course, Severus isn't as snide as he is as a professor - it should take some time before that part of his attitude is permanent. In my story, he's more of a boy who questions everyone and everything. He's still a bit like himself, yet at the same time, he's different. I also don't like writing in his point of view at all - I'm not used to it, and I think I might change back to Harry's point of view in the next chapter. Ugh. I can feel the flames coming. :D Oh well, I'm writing this for a friend - not for anyone else. Enjoy, anyways! 

And thanks so much for those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Mirage Me This

By: xScenex

Chapter Two

* * *

Previously: 

_Before he could think or do anything further, a tall figure of a man came into view from the side door. He grimaced when he spotted Severus and Harry._

_Severus froze. He knew that his father wouldn't take too well to strangers in his house. Especially if they associated with Severus himself. He felt his throat go dry and his face became defiant._

_He wouldn't let his father kick Harry out before he could get help. He'd make sure to that._

_Even if it caused him to face the wrath of his father - he was willing to do it; just for that one boy._

* * *

Severus stared at the man defiantly. He wouldn't let the man kick Harry out before he got some help. But surprisingly, his father's eyes swept past the other boy as if he weren't even there. 

"What are you staring at boy? Get the fuck out of my sight," he ground out angrily, eyes blazing with hate. There was a definate drunkness in his voice.

Severus stared incredulously at the man. He wasn't mad that there was a complete stranger in his house? That would definitely be a first.

"Well, boy? Go on, get! Hug your imaginary girlfriend somewhere else," came the sneering response to his silence.

Imaginary Girlfriend? Severus sneered nastily at the man. He must have been completely wasted to think that Harry was a girl; imaginary at that!

Without any word, the Slytherin helped a very quiet Harry out of the kitchen and through the hallway to his room. The house was dark - even the windows hardly allowed much light into the dreary place. They were too caked with dirt and dust to allow such.

When he opened the door to his messy room, he avoided the eyes of the other boy. He didn't want the other to judge him by how his house looked. It's not like he wanted to live in a dump. But he kept his jaw firm, in case the other would smart off about how much of a dump the place was. To his surprise, though, the boy didn't say anything about it. Maybe he lived someplace like that himself?

Severus had never really known much about anyone else around his age, besides what he saw from the other Slytherin's at his school - and that wasn't much. They were all the same; quiet, sulky, and secretive. Even the first years usually stayed locked up in their single rooms, never allowing anyone else to come one foot into their quarters. Not that he blamed them - even he, himself, never let anyone in his dormitory.

He guided Harry to his messy, unmade bed and helped him sit down. Afterwards, he headed towards a cabinet near his dresser and pulled out a roll of bandages and a thick paste that would heal the wounds on the boy's back and arms. He didn't worry about it not working - he'd made the solution himself, and he knew it worked. It was one of the only things he prided himself over - his potions work.

While he walked back and ordered Harry to shed his shirt so that he could fix up the mess of the boy, neither said a word. Severus was glad, because he wasn't sure if he could say anything without messing up in his speech.

He was also glad that Harry couldn't see him from where he sat - otherwise, the noticeable blush that adorned his face would send him into complete embarrassment. He tried hard not to stare too long at his exposed body, but it was hard for him. He'd never been so close to someone of the same sex for so long, and it was slightly arousing to him. And it worried Severus slightly. Why was he feeling so many things towards a stranger that he'd just met?

Maybe it was because this other boy was _willing_ to be around him.

After he tied the knot in the back to keep the bandages from falling off, he got up to make sure it was done right in the front. Still, Harry hadn't said anything, and he felt more worry fill his head. His worry quickly heightened when he looked at the others face and realized that something was indeed wrong.

"Are you all right?" he asked, once again unsure of himself. Did something offend him?

Harry just turned to face him, eyes wide with fear. His voice was shaky as he spoke, "No, I'm not all right."

Severus didn't comment. What could he say to him? At least he was being honest.

"What's your name?" the green eyed boy asked.

It seemed like such a random question that he didn't understand it at first. "What?"

"Your name - what is it?" he sounded desperate as he spoke. His eyes searched Severus' desperately as if looking for something.

The scrutiny made him uncomfortable and he had to fight off a deep blush that threatened to creep up on his face. But he held his gaze.

"Severus," he replied calmly. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing anymore.

"Severus… Severus Snape?" The boy almost yelled out, panic all over his face.

Suddenly, he felt his skin grow icy, even though the room itself was pretty stifling. How did this muggle know his full name? He wasn't even worried if anyone from downstairs could hear them now. "How do you know me?"

"Oh God, tell me this is a dream," the boy groaned, slumping over. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Sorry?" was all Severus could say. Was this boy insane?

"How?"

"How what?" Severus was getting annoyed now. Maybe the boy had been beaten up for a reason. Maybe he had deserved it.

But he quickly threw those thoughts away. Even if he was Slytherin - cold hearted, self-centered, and snide - he couldn't feel it in himself to think of this boy like that. There was just something about him that screamed 'unique'.

"You're not supposed to be… you're _old_." Harry accused, his voice strained.

"Old?" he scoffed, annoyed. Did he really look old?

"You're supposed to be.. What, thirty something? You should be older than my parents!"

Severus' eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."

"You can't be more than my age," he heard Harry whispered.

Now he was getting confused. What was he on about?

"Sorry for me misunderstanding, but I'm not sure I understand what you're on about." He felt that he sounded stupid, but he wasn't about to talk normally to the boy. Besides, he'd always spoken in such a manner. It only seemed right. Plus, he was annoyed.

"I mean, you're supposed to be old! You're my _professor_!"

Severus nearly gagged. _Him_, a professor? Even he hadn't dreamt of being one - having to be around insolent children all the time, criticizing them for their horrible work and manners… He couldn't even picture it.

"You're messed up," Severus found himself accusing.

"I guess so," Harry said, eyes bugged and his voice hysterical. He was about to stand up and Severus took a few steps back. This kid could be dangerous - he already seemed to have stuff in his head.

Severus was about to say something, but someone's footsteps could be heard from the hall outside. He held his breath. Did his father hear them arguing and was coming upstairs to check and see what all the racket had been about?

He'd hoped that it wasn't, but his heart skipped a beat when the doorknob rattled and turned slowly. He would be in trouble.

"Severus, Honey?"

Silence filled the room as both Severus and a half standing Harry stared at the slowly opening door. Severus was just glad that it wasn't his father - instead, it was his mother.

A woman in her mid-thirties poked her head into the small room. Her eyes were tired and dull, and a large purple bruise was forming on the left side of her cheek. She smiled shakily at Severus. Said boy, turning to Harry, sent him a glance to keep quiet.

He wasn't even paying attention - instead, he noticed that his focus was on the woman.

"Severus, honey?"

"Yes, mum?" he asked stiffly, eyes still on Harry.

"I was wondering if you had any more of that bruise solution that I could borrow. Do you?"

He nodded slowly, and she sighed in relief. "I can't very well go to work like this," she muttered halfheartedly. Severus just nodded stiffly. He always avoided having to comfort her - he always felt awkward.

He'd always felt like blaming her for all his problems - but she was just too fragile in many ways to tell her to her face. Call it his Slytherin side, but he felt the need to hate her. Maybe it was like when a snake hatched and left its mother. He felt that she just provided more problems than she was worth. But even though he felt like she was worthless to him, she was still his mother and he felt the need to help her for a while.

His father was the same to him. Well, actually… almost anyone was.

He walked towards his dresser drawer and dug through the top, searching for the potion. It took him a few minutes to find it and when he did, he was surprised to turn around and find his mother sitting right next to Harry on the bed.

Harry himself looked rather startled by how close she sat, her arms nearly touching his. But the woman seemed completely oblivious to him, and smiled when she saw the tiny vial in Severus' hand.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said. She sounded exhausted. "You know, I wish your father could understand just how lovely it is to be what we are. We have so many cures to things that muggles don't, but he just doesn't understand. To him, we're monsters."

Severus grimaced. Leave it to her to rant when others are around.

"Mum," he tried to warn, gesturing to the spot beside her where a very shocked looking Harry still sat, although he had moved over quiet a bit so that they were no longer touching. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the boy was a statue - or at least petrified.

"Hm?" she asked, unsure. She turned to stare beside her, but her eyes were unfocused and skipped over Harry. She looked up and down for a second before turning back. "What?"

His eyebrows rose slowly. Did she really not see him, right there next to her? He shook his head slowly.

"Don't you… see anything?"

She looked back then shook her head as well. "No honey, I don't. Am I supposed to?"

He shook his head.

"By the way," she said suddenly, standing up and brushing out the hem of her long, grey skirt. "Who were you talking to just a second ago?"

"Um."

"I thought I heard you talking, but when I came in here, I saw no one."

"I wasn't talking to anyone, mum. You must have just thought you heard someone." Severus didn't care that he was lying - he just wondered what was going on. He sent a long glance towards the green-eyed boy.

Could she really not see Harry? Was that what was wrong with his dad earlier when they were downstairs in the kitchen?

"Must have. I'm getting too old for my own good," she tried joking, but her voice was heavy. She walked up to him and he offered her the vial of potion which she took readily. "Thanks again, honey. I should be getting ready for work now."

He nodded as she left, then quickly turned to Harry. The boy, in turn, stared back with eyes wide.

"She couldn't see me," he whispered.

Severus half nodded, half shook his head. He couldn't comprehend anything. Maybe this Harry guy was dead, and was a ghost. He sure looked in the right state to be dead in any case.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?"

"Ghost?" he asked, surprised by the resolution he gave. "But I didn't die!"

"You look like you might have though. Look at all that blood," Severus pointed out dully.

Said boy look down again, and his face paled more - if that was even possible. Severus as well took in his appearance again to see if the proportions fit.

He was pale, but not transparent. He was bloody, but the crusty red stains brushed off his body into flakes, unlike that of the Bloody Baron at his school. That didn't seem like something a ghost would have acquired to their bodies.

"I don't feel dead," Harry said while running his hands along his arms. "I don't feel cold."

"Then what are you? They couldn't see you," Severus pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here - it's obvious I'm not at home anymore."

"Where do you live?" he asked suddenly. It had never occurred him to ask before.

"I live in Surrey, on Privet Drive"

Severus blinked. "I don't know where that is," he admitted.

"Of course not," he said as if stating the obvious. "It's probably not even a street yet…"

"What's that supposed to mean. You said you lived there - so it's obviously a street that exists," he said hotly. Was this kid trying to mess with his head?

"Look," he began, eyes now firmly focused on Severus. The gaze sent chills up his spine, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the intensity of it, but Severus had the feeling that it was because of something else. "You're supposed to be thirty-something years old. Instead, you're my age. Two - your parents; I've only seen them before once in your memories. For all I know, they're dead."

"Wait," Severus interrupted. "What do you mean by 'in' my memories?"

He could feel anger rise up in his chest. Was this kid spying on him? But that wouldn't make any sense - he'd just said that he'd only seen them before in his 'thirty-something's' self's memory.

"You were trying to teach me… occlumency. I accidentally got into your head instead." Severus noted that the boy was slightly defiant when he spoke.

He groaned. All this was giving him a headache. Was it supposed to be some kind of mind game? He crossed his arms across his thin chest. "I've never seen you before in my life, so how could I teach you anything?"

"That's just it!" he shouted, as if it explained it all. "I've seen you as your older self, not as you are… now."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're from the future?" Severus' voice was dry.

"Possibly. If you're from the past," he replied, chewing on his lower lip and avoiding the ring in his lip. Severus took his eyes off of the movement and focused on his own hands.

"How's it possible?"

"I have no idea. Believe me, if I knew how it happened, I'd find some way to get back - and fast." His voice was once again frantic.

Severus shook his head. "Then we'll just have to find a way for you to get back - I can't very well keep you in my room for the rest of your life."

Harry stared, incredulous. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were anything but my professor. He sure as hell wouldn't have said anything like that to me where I'm from."

Severus looked away. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But he wouldn't ask Harry about himself.

If it was all true and he really was from the future, then he'd rather not know what happened.

But hey, at least he knew he'd still be alive years from then.

* * *

A/N: So far, so good. I'm glad you like it so far, Sara. :D I'll post the next chapter soon probably, since it's already written. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: I'm having to use a really old keyboard, and half the keys don't want to work unless I press them more than twice, so if there are a lot of grammar errors, please don't kill me. I'd appreciate it though if I make a lot, to tell me what's more noticeable and how bad it is. I'm going through this a lot to fix up the errors, but I'm sure there are a few that I've missed. I've spell-checked it a few times, but that doesn't keep all the errors I've done from being caught. Anyways. Thanks for the support!

* * *

Mirage Me This

By: xScenex

Chapter Three

* * *

Harry couldn't really comprehend what was going on, and he didn't really want to try and figure it out. 

He'd tried holding his breath and counting to ten, he'd tried closing his eyes for so long and opening them, but everything around him stayed the same.

The pallid face of his would-be potions professor stared questionably at him, the dirty window behind him only allowed a dim, yellow light filter into the musty room. The smell of mothballs and dust filled his senses. He just couldn't understand anything anymore.

All he could really remember was being chased by his horrible cousin and his friends… he blocked out the rest. He knew what had happened to him afterwards, but he preferred to block that part out. It was too embarrassing, and too repulsive to recount.

But the pain in his body kept the remembrance on the edge of his mind. He shifted on the unmade, springy bed and winced slightly at the pain that shot up in his body from his lower parts. He'd be sore for days to come.

He chewed again on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. What was he supposed to do now? He knew it wasn't a dream he was in. He knew that it wasn't some trick being played on him - he'd know if it was. He was able to sense Voldemort if he was close, or if he was happy about something.

His scar didn't hurt, so he knew that was out of the theory. But how could it possible?

It wasn't. That's just the thing.

He groaned and buried his face in his upturned palms. He didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. He was too dazed to mourn about all the previous happenings. Maybe he was just in shock. But he was beginning to feel as if the world was pressing down on him again, just like it had that previous school year, when he went to the Department of Mysteries, leading all his friends and the Order to follow…

Before he could think too far, he blocked that out as well. He wouldn't allow himself to remember that night at the Department. Not while he had more important issues at hand.

He wasn't sure how long he sat with his fingers gripping his hair, and his eyes shut tight against the world, but he eventually was pulled out of his thoughts when a silky voice interrupted them.

"What are you going to do now?"

He stared up, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I have no clue."

The other boy began pacing. It was odd seeing the version of his professor that he'd only ever seen in the pensive and the older mans thoughts in the flesh. Of course, the boy hadn't changed at all from what he'd seen before, so he figured that it wasn't much further away from what he'd seen in the memories. Maybe that had even passed.

The boy that was in front of him seemed completely different from his professor. Well, not completely. But he was definitely different. He seemed almost unsure half the time. He wasn't completely ill-tempered towards everyone, even if he was cold towards his parents, but there was still that sarcastic tone to his voice.

And if Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought he'd seen him blush a few times.

Harry watched, scrutinizing the other boy. He appeared to be about his age. His hair wasn't as greasy as it had been in the memories he'd seen - it must have been recently washed. It actually looked decent, he mused. And it had grown out slightly more.

As if feeling the examination of himself, Severus looked up and met his own eyes. To Harry's immense amusement, he quickly looked away. Maybe it was because of how he looked.

He must have looked out of place - bloody, bruised, and dressed completely opposite of most people.

Well, Severus dressed close enough to him. He wore faded jeans that were ripped and frayed at the bottom, and a dark grey t-shirt. But there were still differences, considering that Harry had numerous body piercings.

Harry adjusted his glasses and shifted once more on the bed. He was really uncomfortable, and even more so at the thought of being in a room alone with his potions professor.

"This is so weird," he voiced aloud.

"You're telling me," he heard Severus say, voice laced with sarcasm. "It's not every day I find a boy under my window. Especially one that no one else can see."

Harry scowled. "It's not every day that I find myself in my younger potions professor's bedroom. That's a bit awkward, don't you think?"

He didn't say anything, but he figured he got his point across. He shook his head. There was no use in getting annoyed.

"How do you think I can get home?" he demanded of the other boy, who had stopped in his pacing to stare at Harry with a heated gaze.

"And what makes you think I know the answer to that? I don't even know how you got here," he stated with annoyance.

"Of course."

Harry knew his questions were senseless, so he quit asking them. Instead, he decided to study his surroundings. The room was the same, as well, and he noted with small amusement that there were spots on the ceiling. Must have been from Fly-Zapping.

He sighed. It was all depressing, and he was getting tired; he thought that he could use a nap. "Do you mind if I sleep?" he asked quietly. He was at the point where he didn't care whether or not someone murdered him in his sleep. He didn't exactly know where he was, or how he got there, so to him, it was a lose or lose situation.

Severus seemed to hesitate for a moment. Harry was afraid that he'd say he did mind, but was relieved when he shook his head and gestured to the bed that Harry sat on.

"Go ahead and sleep there," was all he said.

Grateful, Harry smiled; albeit a bit awkwardly, before he kicked off his shoes and gingerly laid himself down on the springy bed. He didn't cover up, but he was warm enough without a blanket.

Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep, hoping that everything was just a dream and when he woke up, he'd be back in his too-small bed at Privet Drive with Hedwig to greet him.

* * *

Harry was greatly disappointed when he woke to find himself still in the room of one Severus Snape. It was dark outside, and the distant sound of crickets could be heard from outside of the window. 

He didn't want to sit up, so he just lay there, staring up at the shadowed ceiling. He couldn't hear anything in the house, and it was a bit unnerving.

He sat up and shivered. Maybe he should have put his shirt back on before going to sleep. He would have been a lot warmer, and the cold wouldn't have caused the dull ache in his back.

Gingerly, Harry poked at his sides, wondering if the bruises were still there. He didn't feel any pain against the pressure of his fingertips, so he assumed that whatever the younger Severus had used had worked.

He sighed. The thought was so weird - his potions professor was the same age as him! Harry couldn't think enough to make ends meet, and he couldn't remember anything that might have caused the disrupt to his life.

He just hoped that it wasn't Death Eaters pulling pranks on him. But if it had been, wouldn't they have tried to murder Harry while he slept?

Nope, it didn't make any sense. Severus' theory was the only thing that matched, and even that was ludicrous. Had he really gone back in time?

Harry slowly crawled across the bed sheets that were crumpled around his body. He didn't wince as a dull ache throbbed through his back, but it was enough to make his breathing hitch.

"Not completely healed, are you?"

The voice startled Harry, who was quickly alert. He had time to pull out his wand and jump into a defensive position before he looked around in the darkness and could vaguely make out a figure near the door.

"Don't do that," he hissed in anger, realizing that it was Severus.

The next response was dissatisfied. "I'll keep that in mind."

Harry fell out of his defensive position and landed with a soft thump on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly against the cool floor. He tucked his wand back into his pocket.

"What time is it?"

"It's past nine," he heard Severus say after a slight pause. "You missed dinner."

"S'okay," he said while running a hand through his tangled hair. "Wouldn't be a first."

"If you're hungry…" he began awkwardly.

Harry inwardly smiled. Wait until he saw Ron and Hermione again. They'd have a field day knowing how Snape used to be.

"It's fine, I can wait," he said to the other boy. "But I would like to use the bathroom, if you don't mind."

There was another pause, this one longer than the other as the other boy shifted. Harry couldn't see his face in the dark, but when he spoke next, there seemed to be a hint of embarassment in his voice.

"It's down the hall and to the left. It will be the first door you see."

"Got it," he said, standing up and quietly walked to the door. "First door on the left."

He opened the door, half expecting it to squeak loudly with protest but was surprised when it opened quietly and without any effort.

He peered around the hall, taking in the appearance of the place. It was darker in the hall than in Severus' room, so the dark walls were invisible to his vision.

He reached out, his fingers touching the peeling wallpaper and felt his way down the hall on the left side. It took a while to find the door, but it was a relief when he did. He couldn't stand the imposing darkness.

But inside the bathroom, it wasn't much better. The light-bulb was covered in so much dust and filth that the whole room was a dark yellow.

Harry sighed heavily. No wonder Snape liked the dark - he'd lived in it all his life.

He stared at the cracked mirror, his image shown violently split in the middle. His face looked paler than usual, and his hair wilder. He felt disgusting, and wanted very badly to take a shower and rid himself of the filth that covered his body.

The mere thought of that previous night's events made his stomach wrenched fiercely and he could feel the acrid taste of vomit in his mouth. An image of the boy who had straddled him appeared in his mind and he gagged. He turned quickly to where the toilet was and hunched over it just in time to rid himself of all contents in his stomach, and continued to dry-heave for a while after.

By the time he stopped, he was gasping and gagging, fighting back the urge to dry-heave even more. Once the taste was in his mouth, it continued to grip at him.

He wiped at his mouth with a shaky hand and closed his eyes. How could he go from completely content to avidly sick with disgust in mere seconds?

A knock came on the door.

Harry panicked for a second, thinking it might be the elder Snapes. But the voice that came after soothed his panic when he realized that it was just Severus. Somehow, the thought of him being the one instead left him feeling better. At least he wasn't completely alone.

He knew he should be bewildered with himself just thinking that, but he couldn't find it in his heart to. Maybe he'd be the one to understand him, if this was all real and not some set-up or dream.

The knock came again. Harry got unsteadily to his feet and went to the door. He opened it slowly, and met dark eyes.

"What's going on?" Severus asked with surprising demand.

Harry shook his head and attempted to speak, but all that came out was a soft rasp.

"You were sick," Severus stated. It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded feebly and wiped at his mouth again. His next words were guarded. "I couldn't help it."

Severus didn't respond and Harry was grateful. He looked away, staring at a spot on the floor. He felt awkward with the other boy there, seeing him so weak.

"It was that bad?"

Harry's head snapped up, and he stared heatedly at Severus. "You have no idea what I've been through," he nearly snarled, hardly taking into consideration that his former potions professor was trying to be comforting. Or as close to that as he could get.

Slightly taken aback, the other boy looked back darkly, his body now stiff. "Sorry to bother you, then."

Harry sighed heavily. "No, it's not you," he said quietly. He found it odd that he was nearly apologizing. He told himself it was just because this kid was the only one he could relate too until he was able to get home. "I'm just… I'd rather not talk about it."

He saw Severus nod slowly. He looked at the boy apologetically, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all," Severus said, pointing to the cabinet under the sink. "Towels are there, as well as anything else you may need. Try not to make too much noise - my… _parents_ are sleeping upstairs."

"Thanks," Harry attempted a shaky smile. The other boy left without any other word, and Harry closed the door behind him. He rummaged quickly through the lower cabinet, finding a towel, washcloth, and various soap products that didn't look used.

He wasn't about to use second-hand products that have been only God knows where.

Harry avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror as he stripped down the rest of the way, ripped off his piercings, and took the bandages off around his torso. He noticed that his chest was no longer the previous purple-blue color, and was the usual pale.

At least the potions helped on that. On the other hand, the cut on his back still stung slightly. He averted his eyes from the mirror to make sure he couldn't see it. It would only be a reminder.

He turned the hot water on in the shower and hopped in quickly. The steaming water scolded his skin, but he welcomed it. He wanted to burn the shame from his body, along with the dried blood, medicine, and to his complete disgust, semen. He ignored the burning in his throat.

The boy who had done that to him would pay someday. He would make sure of it, just as much as he vowed to rid the world of Voldemort.

And that much hate was bound to leave something in its wake.

* * *

A/N: Please review for this. Now that I'm actually posting this story further along, I'm curious to know what others think. With fourty people on alert, and only four or five people reviewing, I'm really unsure of what to think - is it bad, or not?

Just curious - this isn't one of those demaning authors notes, telling people to review. I'm just curious to know how this story sounds. But either way, if someone likes it or not, I'm still writing and posting.

ALSO! If you're wondering about my other stories - the reason those aren't being updated is because this one here was already written a long while back. Not all of it is written, so when I finish posting what is written, I'm sure updates will be slower. My lifes busy, needless to say. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

.x.x.x.x.CHAPTER BREAK.x.x.x.x.

A/N: I've decided to go back and forth between the boys point of views.

-GASP?!- Is Snape… a PERV?!

Someone actually asked me that in a reply and I was mildly shocked. Do you think that he's a pervert, just because he thinks Harry's.. er, attractive right off? Not that it matters to me - my friend likes it, so I'll just continue this way.

Also, eventually more people are going to show up in this story, and I'm thinking about putting up a poll for the ships that you guys like. Not too sure about that yet, because I'd have to rewrite a few things, but I want to make this story more reader friendly and possibly allow you guys to vote on the best couples for this story - discluding Severus/Harry, though. : D They're already set. So what do you guys think of this?

.x.x.x.x.CHAPTER BREAK.x.x.x.x.

Mirage Me This

By: xScenex

Chapter Four

.x.x.x.x.CHAPTER BREAK.x.x.x.x.

Harry didn't keep track of the time while showering. He waited until his skin felt like it would have blisters on it from the scolding water, and until he felt clean enough to be content.

He dried off and slipped his pants back on hurriedly and stuffed his piercings in his pockets. He barely even glanced at himself in the fogged up mirror before he glanced around for something else. He didn't have his shirt in the room with him, he realized, so with a reluctant sigh, he had to leave the warmth of the bathroom and go into the chill air of the hall. He shivered slightly and hugged his arms to his chest for warmth.

The whole place was pitch dark, and even though Harry tried to peer around, watching to make sure he wouldn't bump into anything, he couldn't see anything. Voldemort could be right in his face, and he wouldn't know it.

He wasn't even sure if his eyes were open anymore.

Harry fumbled along, his fingers trailing along across the peeling wallpaper, hoping he could find the room again. He didn't like that dark. It was too stifling.

After a few moments that seemed to last for forever, he found his way back to the room, surprised that he hadn't started hyperventilating. He knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," came the reply from inside.

He opened the door without second thought and walked inside quickly. It felt warmer in the bedroom, and Severus had turned on a lamp so that there was a dull yellow light filtering through the blackness.

"Where do you want this?" Harry asked of the boy after a moment when he got himself in check, holding up the used towel and bandages.

Without a word, Severus pointed to a corner that had a small basket. Harry awkwardly walked through the room, stepping over books and other objects. He tossed the stuff into the basket without much glance at the other contents and walked back over to the bed.

"Where's my shirt?"

Severus glanced up for a second before looking away. "You wouldn't want to wear it now. It's soaked and ripped, and barely worth being called a shirt anymore."

Harry was glad that there was no sneer in the response, but complete honesty. He just shrugged and sat down on the bed.

He figured it would be best to not act tense and unsure around the other boy. He figured it would make both of them uncomfortable. So he sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and stared around.

He was aware of Severus when he got up from the bed and wondered to the dresser on the far end of the room. The other dark haired boy rummaged through the contents in the first drawer before pulling out a long sleeved shirt that looked like it had been abandoned soon after being bought, plus a handful of more bandages.

He turned and tossed the shirt to Harry, who didn't even react to catch it.

"You can wear that," Severus intoned in the same quiet voice he'd used all night. "Do you want to bandage your back again?"

Harry found it a bit unnerving, without the usual drawl that he was used to hearing, but even without it, he found himself drawn to the voice. It didn't help when the boy looked at him with those dark eyes, both curious and questioning. He looked away from Severus, not letting his thoughts stray anymore. He couldn't think of things like that. This was his future professor.

His face flushed slightly when he realized that. He felt disgusted with himself, but as a teenage boy, his mind did travel away from the more important things sometimes.

"How bad does it look?" Harry asked, masking his voice to sound indifferent. He sat up a bit and turned his back for a brief moment.

There was a small moment of silence before the other responded. "It's healing, but you need to keep pressure off of the cuts. Try not to lay on them."

"I think I'll survive without those," Harry gave a small smile as he indicated towards the bandages. He'd had worse, that was for sure. Or, as a matter of face, he had worse at the moment then that.

Severus nodded and tossed the bandages aside and went back to the far end of the bed and sat down. Harry ignored the shirt in his lap.

To occupy himself in the deathly quiet room, Harry looked around again, and saw that the books on the floor showed illustrations of potions, and of dark creatures. Go figure.

"You're into the dark arts, huh?" he said, just to make conversation.

The other boy eyed him for a second before nodding. "I've been… intrigued with the study for a long time."

Harry gave him a lop-sided smile. "It's always nice to have a hobby."

He heard Severus grunt something inaudible but didn't ask for him to repeat himself. He sighed slightly and turned over onto his stomach so that he could stretch out on the bed without hurting himself more.

Harry placed his head against his folded arms above his chest and stared at Severus as the other boy began flipping through the pages of a book with black binding.

He stared for a while until the other turned dark eyes on him. Harry resisted the urge to shiver, but didn't quite succeed.

"Cold?" It was a simple question.

"Not exactly," was Harry's only response. He closed his eyes halfway and breathed in deeply. The bed was comfortable enough, and the sheets smelled of some kind of spice.

It was inviting, and lulled Harry into a drowsy state. He wasn't even aware of falling asleep, or of the eyes that watched him carefully as he slowly drifted off into the peaceful rest.

.x.x.x.x.CHAPTER BREAK.x.x.x.x.

He woke to the sound of many birds outside of the window. Once again, as Harry woke up, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He squinted against the light and pushed himself up from the slightly springy bed underneath his body. He hardly noticed a blanket falling off of him.

It had to be early morning at least, since the sky was still a dull color - the color right after the sun moves above the horizon and paints the sky a light powder blue.

Harry felt a yawn creep up on him, and tried to stifle it. He looked around the room, even drearier looking in the day. He saw a lump of blankets and what looked like a spare mattress on the floor a few feet away from the bed, and he suspected that it was Severus.

He mused to himself how easily the name came to mind. Severus. Not Snape, but Severus.

He smiled widely, thinking of how eerie all that had to be. He was almost positive that everything had to be a dream, but sadly, when he pinched himself, he felt the pain clearly.

Well, it was a messed up reality, at least.

Harry scooted himself to the edge of the bed, looking around himself. There was a crumpled up blanket that he had pushed off himself next to him, along with a book that must have been abandoned the night before from Severus.

Speaking of him, had he been the one to put the blanket on Harry? Said boy shook his head slowly, getting the bizarre thought out of his head.

Not that it would have mattered. He figured nothing could get any worse. He was 'stuck back in time' - the only conclusion they'd come up with that matched anything, staying at the younger version of his potions professors house, and to make things worse: no one else could see him.

Harry groaned loudly in annoyance and closed his eyes, running his fingers though his hair. It seemed that no matter where he was, things were messed up.

No matter where he was, something had to happen to him - and none of it was ever good.

.x.x.x.x.CHAPTER BREAK.x.x.x.x.

Severus was roughly woken up by noises inside his room. It was slightly unnerving when he'd never had to worry about that before, since no one would come to his house - actually, he'd never let them.

Firstly, with annoyance, he realized that his green-eyed stranger must have woken up. It was only obvious, due to the loud creaking of the bed as the boy moved. But that wasn't the most distracting thing.

What caught Severus' unsuspecting attention, had been when the boy had let out a soft groan. He blushed violently at the noise, cursing himself for such actions. He knew that it was only a sound of annoyance itself, but just the noise coming from _him_ made it sound worse than it really was.

Severus tried prying all thoughts from his mind. It wasn't working well, but he was determined to get his mind off of the other, more mysterious boy.

He ripped the blankets from his head, squinting at the light that filtered into his room from the window. But he nearly choked on his own breath at what he saw - not that it was anything vulgar.

Just the fact that a half-naked, beautiful boy sat on his bed, eyes closed and face nearly impassive in thought, left Severus' skin itching in a way he'd never felt before.

It nearly reminded him of the night before, when Harry had finally laid down for bed; he had been stretched out on his stomach, looking so innocent yet dangerous at the same time.

He shivered.

"Oh… good morning."

Severus nearly jumped in surprise. He hadn't expected Harry to open those startling eyes.

"Morning," he replied stiffly, not liking having been caught staring. Harry didn't seem to notice though.

"Why'd you sleep down there?" the other boy asked suddenly, eyes focused on his makeshift bed.

Severus shrugged. "You fell asleep, so I just camped out on the floor. Not like I cared, though."

"You could have just kicked me off of the bed, you know," came the laughing response. Severus nearly scowled, but had no response to that.

There was a minute of silence as Severus fully awoke to more calming things, such as the dim light, the smell of morning, and the vague smell of something cooking further down the house.

Finally, Harry broke the quiet. "What's on the agenda, today?"

"What?" Severus asked, surprised. He hadn't thought of that. Was he supposed to entertain this guest of his?

"You know, what's going to happen today? What are we doing?" he asked then grinned. "Got a social life?"

Severus was appalled at the blunt question, but at the same time, was ashamed to answer truthfully. Instead, he stretched the truth.

"I'd rather not mix with _children_," he stated.

"Not everyone is a child," came Harry's lively reply. "I'm not one, am I?"

Severus glared, but it was hard to when Harry stared expectantly at him. He cursed himself. Why must this boy leave him nearly incapable of thought?

"I take that as a…" he tapped at his chin for a mere second before grinning. Severus didn't like that look. "No."

"No?"

"You don't think I'm a child. I'll have to admit that I'm not," he said cheekily, but Severus noticed that the cheerfulness never fully reached his eyes.

Severus was about to ask why, but bit his tongue to prevent himself from speaking. He didn't want to know the answer to that, and he feared that he'd offend the other boy.

"Well, you never answered my question," Harry stated.

The dark eyed boy looked up, his eyes taking in the fact that Harry was now getting off the bed and rummaging around for something along the bed.

"What question?"

"What we're doing today."

"I hardly count that one as a question," Severus said dryly.

Harry gave another frustrated groan, and Severus had to bite his lip to keep himself from thinking off track again. He wanted to curse Harry for his mere voice.

"Don't you have a hangout, or something?" he inquired, finally finding what he was looking for. It was the shirt Severus had given him the previous night, which he promptly pulled over his head, mussing his hair worse than it already was.

"Hangout?"

"How about a… place that you party at? You do party, right?"

"Oh yes," Severus said sarcastically after a second. "I go to parties ever other night to get a good shag."

Harry's eyes widened and to Severus' great amusement, he nearly gagged. "W-what?"

"That was sarcasm."

He could nearly see the gears in Harry's mind turning slowly as he tried to dissolve the three words. When he finally understood, he glared murderously at him.

"That's just sick, you arse."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "Sick?"

"You're my professor! I don't want to think about you shagging someone-"

"Okay!" Severus growled out, annoyed. He was starting to forget that the boy wasn't from his… er, era. "I get it, I wont talk about sex anymore."

That set Harry into a small fit of laughter. Severus was a bit surprised at himself for talking about such things around a complete stranger. But he was comfortable with this other boy.

He shook his head, wondering what was so funny about what he'd said, so he waited as the other boys laughter finally faded.

After he had gotten a hold of himself, Harry finally suggested that they go out and do something, quoting, "While I'm here, I might as well have some fun".

So, after about an hour after they had woken up, they decided to go grab a bite to eat at a nearby café with what money Severus could scrounge up, and afterwards, decided on a place to hang for a while.

Needless to say, the experience was one that Severus wouldn't forget.

.x.x.x.x.CHAPTER BREAK.x.x.x.x.

A/N: YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

o.o.o.o.oCHAPTER BREAKo.o.o.o.o

A/N: First off, I know nothing of skate parks, skateboards, or the likes. I've only ever been to a 'skate park' once in my life, and that was just to see a local heavy metal concert. So yeah. If I get some stuff mixed up horribly, please just tell me. I'd appreciate it.

Beware Harry OOC ness coming up. I'm ready for the flames. :D -puts on helmet-

Also, a lot of people are asking about Harry's peircings. How many does he have? He has one in his lip, one on his eyebrow (although, I'm not so into those myself), four in one ear, and three in the other. There aren't that many, but hey - I didn't want to go all out. Also, with this chapter - remember that by describing the place, picture it more like a seventies thing, with seventies styles.

o.o.o.o.oCHAPTER BREAKo.o.o.o.o

Mirage Me This

By: xScenex

Chapter Five

o.o.o.o.oCHAPTER BREAKo.o.o.o.o

The place that Harry had picked out for him and Severus to go to had been, needless to say, interesting.

It was a modern muggle skate park, for those that looked more like Harry, but with more metal pierced through their faces and more color in their hair. Severus noted that it was definitely a different setting, considering that he'd never been to a place like that. It was kind of exciting, he thought.

But on another note, he found it stupid that boys would practically jump down ramps at breakneck speed on wooden boards to attempt various 'tricks' on their boards. It was almost as ridiculous as Quiddich.

"Welcome, Sev, to the public skate park," Harry had announced after seeing the ludicrous look on his face.

Severus glared murderously at him, dropping his daft thoughts of the sport. "What did you just call me?"

"Sev - don't you like it? It's easier than calling you Severus - that reminds me too much of your older self. I'd rather not think _that_, since I'm hanging out with you and doing remotely _entertaining_ things."

That just made him scowl more, but he dropped it. He didn't really mind the name - it was just new. He hated almost every single new thing that appeared in front of him. Harry was an exception, though, he reluctantly admitted.

Time began passing, and Severus listened as Harry tried to explain everything to him about their surroundings. He still didn't understand what was so fun about riding around on wooden boards, but let it go as well. He was more interested watching Harry as he picked up a stray board, himself, and tried to show him an example of some of the things that the other strangers did, but made a complete fool of himself.

Luckily, no one could see him. Severus knew it wouldn't matter even if they could, as too many people were falling, tripping, and crashing into one another to care about someone else's faulty moves.

"You try."

Severus' eyes widened when Harry tried pushing the skateboard into his hands. "No, I'd rather not."

The near-pout that adorned Harry's face nearly made him think twice, but he stayed defiant. There was no way in Hades that he'd get on that board, so he pushed it away.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come one, what's the worse that could happen?"

"I don't really want to think upon that," Severus said dryly, but inside, he was nearly panicking. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't 'skate' as they called it. He would make a complete arse of himself, and he knew it. He would much rather sit down and read a book while Harry had his fun.

"You're no fun," Harry told him matter-of-factly, swiping a few stray strands of hair out of his flushed face. "No wonder you chose the job you did."

The other boys eyes narrowed slightly. "I'd like to survive to see the job, thank you."

Rolling his eyes, Harry just kicked the end of the board down a few times until it flipped high enough for him to grab without having to bend to get it. Severus leaned against a pole near them with arms crossed over his chest, studying Harry intently. He didn't understand this kid.

In return, he received a few glances from Harry. He couldn't read his expressions, but the raised eyebrows and the small smirks made him continuously look away. After a while of fiddling with the board, Harry finally spoke.

"Fine, fine. Got any fun ideas, then?"

"Define what you think of fun?" he countered silkily. He actually found it slightly amusing, arguing with the green eyed boy.

"Oh, I don't know…" Harry trailed off, looking thoughtful. He glanced vaguely at Severus a few times, then he grinned broadly before dropping the board again. "I guess we might as well get some fun out of this. Hell, it might even be fun. Got to find a way to get rid of this somehow."

Severus didn't know what was going to happen next, and if he had, he was sure he wouldn't have even followed the other boy away from the park. He wouldn't have given it a second thought, but being completely oblivious to the other boys plans, he obliged and followed the raven-haired boy away from the main concrete ramps towards the thick foliage that surrounded the area.

"Where are we going?" he inquired, pulling away from a branch that had caught onto his pants leg.

"Not sure yet," Harry said, his voice slightly subdued. He was looking around, looking for some unknown destination.

"Then why are you dragging me along? And what did you mean by saying 'get rid of this'? What 'this'?"

Harry didn't answer, but Severus suspected something. He felt a very uneasy feeling in his stomach and slowed down in his pace, keeping distance between the other boy. Maybe he was dangerous…

"Ah hah! Here we go," he said smoothly, stopping behind a large tree with enough space around it to stand without being consumed by brush. Severus gave him a suspicious look, ignoring that the other boy was completely comfortable with their location.

"Where, exactly, is _here_?" Severus asked, eyeing the ground around them and walked up to the tree.

He didn't get to look around for too long before he was startled; he nearly yelped out when two firm hands pressed him back against the tree.

"What-"

He didn't finish what he was saying, either. He was rendered speechless when he felt a pair of lips pressed harshly against his and a hard body forced against his own. Severus could feel the cold of the lip ring against his own lips, and the tight grip as Harry held onto him. His eyes, wide with surprise, caught the look of lust in Harry's own green ones.

Just lust.

Severus pulled away, almost appalled with himself, yet feeling an urge to continue.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He found that his voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"I told you, there had to be a way to get rid of 'this'. You can't deny hormones, you know, Sev?"

Severus couldn't help but stare at those eyes as he spoke smoothly, his voice thick with that yearning. How could he even think that - they were near-strangers, and Severus was his teacher; just as he kept pointing out.

"This is wrong, though," Severus stated bluntly, desperate to find a way out. He was so unsure of what was happening, unsure if he could do it. "I'm your teacher in the… the future, and… well, you like boys?"

Harry laughed at his pitiful accusation, his forehead resting heavily against Severus shoulder as he chuckled.

"You don't know how bloody gross that sounds. Kissing my professor - Merlin. This is messed up, isn't it? You probably think I'm some kind of prostitute or something."

Severus didn't answer.

"I guess I just assumed that you wouldn't mind - you're probably disgusted at me now." Harry lifted his head up, his face shadowed darkly with shame. Severus felt slightly horrified. "And I just threw myself at you - I don't know what made me think… Merlin."

Severus felt the chiller air of the late morning hit his body as Harry pushed himself away, leaving a gap between them now.

"Just think of what your older self is thinking now. No doubt he'll remember all that in the future. I can't believe…"

Severus couldn't take the boys rambling anymore, so, as awkward as it was for him, he walked forward and clenched the front of Harry's shirt forcefully, pressing him back against another, smaller tree.

He ignored the heat that now flared against his face and pressed his own lips against Harry's this time, efficiently stopping the babbling.

He couldn't stand his own daring, and was even scared of himself for doing that. The only excuse was that he had really wanted what Harry had tried giving him beforehand - and he didn't want to accept that. He didn't want to think that he needed someone for something.

So he used the excuse that he only wanted to make him shut up. But that didn't explain why the kiss deepened, and their actions became more uncontained. Severus' only thoughts were of the heat against his body, the hands on his back, in his hair, against his face; of the tongue that explored his mouth eagerly, taking away what humanity he had left.

He found himself eagerly kissing the other boy, his own hands roaming. Maybe it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but he couldn't get enough of it. He'd never been so close to another - boy or girl, and it was both exciting and frightning at the same time.

Gasping and panting, he finally pulled away from the completely out of breath Harry.

"Wh… what was that for?" Harry asked almost stupidly, his breathing heavy as he lent back against the trunk behind him.

"To get you.. To get you to shut up," he stated as indifferently as he could, but his own pants didn't disguise how much he was effected by the kiss.

"To get me to shut up?" he laughed, but it didn't last long. His breathing was still uneven.

Severus just narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, now do you think you're capable of being quiet now?"

The other boy gave a thoughtful look, before smiling wickedly. "Oh, I don't know…"

Severus rolled his eyes and pushed away from Harry reluctantly and shook his hair out of his face.

"Don't expect that again," he said and started walking away, leaving a very dazed boy behind. He had to at least make himself believe it was just to make the other boy be quiet. Otherwise, what else could it have been?

o.o.o.o.oCHAPTER BREAKo.o.o.o.o

A/N: AHHH! -dies-

This was a pitifully short chapter, but I'm tired. Don't murder me about Harry - this is how the story was requested. D: It was a bit too straightforward, but I didn't have the motivation to edit this a lot. I was out late at a local concert last night, and I have one hell of a headache, plus - I'm sick as a dog. Seriously. Blahh. I'm going to go dig a hole and die now.


End file.
